Rooftop Adventures
by Blackwingedangel37
Summary: Eames had just wanted to give Arthur his coffee. The point man was to blame for the rest, really.


**Warnings: Contains a scene that entails an intimate encounter between two men. So turn back now if that is not your cup of tea, my darlings. **

* * *

><p>Eames pushed the door to the warehouse open with his foot as he balanced all of the coffees he had been sent out to get in his hands. He only managed to get about halfway through the door, however, before someone rushed past him, knocking shoulders with him in a way that nearly made him drop the coffee. His head twisted to see who it was, only to have his eyes land on Arthur of all people, racing up the stairs to the top half of the warehouse.<p>

Eames let his eyebrows lift as he let out a low whistle. "Whoa there, darling. What's got you so flustered?"

The only reply he got was a scowl tossed over Arthur's shoulder before the other man disappeared up the stairs.

Eames shook his head as he finally moved into the warehouse. He set the containers of coffee down one by one on the table where Ariadne was working on her latest model. She looked up at him gratefully before grabbing her own coffee from the bunch.

He wrinkled his nose as she took a deep gulp of the drink. "You do realize that there's far more cream and sugar in there than is strictly healthy, don't you? I'm surprised your body hasn't gone into shock yet."

Ariadne pulled the drink away from her lips so that she could stick out her tongue at him. "It's not attractive to judge people." She turned back to her model to make a small adjustment to it. "And, besides, I've already heard all the arguments."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Eames chuckled. He sent a thoughtful glance back at the door. His mind was still lingering on the sight that he had seen. It was so rare for Arthur to get worked up about anything that it was strange to see it happen. But, fortunately, he had already had a source to question about what had happened.

This was why he turned back to Ariadne, who was once again taking long sips from the horror that was her coffee. "So, what's got Arthur's panties in a bunch?"

Ariadne snorted into her coffee in a way that almost made him worry. But then she lowered the container to reveal an enormous smile that made him anxious for other reasons. "It has to do with our mark."

Eames frowned slightly, feeling confused. He couldn't think of what their mark could have done to set Arthur off. The man was someone that they had decided to take on as a lull in between the harder jobs. He was just an average businessman from who Saito wanted a piece of information that the man had been delighting in withholding. What exactly the information was had something to do with a whole bunch of business lingo that Eames just didn't care about so long as he was till getting paid for it.

He picked up his own coffee (mostly black with a hint of sugar and cream), taking a sip from it before speaking. "Has the bloke finally gotten interesting then?"

Ariadne let out a small giggle. "I should think so." Her smile stretched even wider at the curious look Eames sent her way. "You remember how Arthur was researching the mark?"

Eames nodded to show that he did. The point man had been working as diligently as ever when he left. He hadn't even joined the others in telling Eames what kind of coffee they wanted. Arthur was just lucky that he remembered just how the man liked his coffee made. He tried not to dwell on what that meant. After all, he knew how Ariadne liked hers too, although that was more just dumping half a container of cream and sugar in.

"Well," Ariadne continued, "Arthur had just broken into the guy's computer when he came across a weird folder. It was under some heavy-duty security, which stood out since everything else on the computer was open. So Arthur started to hack through the file. It took _ages_ to get through, but he wouldn't give up on it, not even to take a break."

"That's our Arthur," Eames said, "stubborn till the end." He grinned at the snort of agreement his comment got from Ariadne. "So, what was in the folder then?"

"That's the best part!" Ariadne scooted closer to him in the conspiratorial way of a girl about to share a huge chunk of gossip. "It was gay porn!"

Eames was glad that he hadn't chosen that moment to take a sip of coffee or else he might have wound up spitting it out. Instead he shook his head slowly, like a swimmer coming out of water. "I'm sorry, my dear but did you really just say…"

"Gay porn?" Ariadne finished. "Yes, I did! It just popped up the moment Arthur got into the folder. That wasn't the weirdest part, though."

Eames raised an incredulous eyebrow. "There was something weirder then gay porn on a married businessman's computer?"

"Oh, yes," Ariadne said. Her smile was positively wicked now. "One of the guys in it looked like you."

Eames set his coffee down on the table. He was starting to realize that this conversation wasn't one to have with hot beverages in hand. "I can assure you, Ariadne, that I have not been moonlighting as a porn star. However, regrettable that fact might be."

Ariadne thrust her bottom lip out into a mock pout. "Oh, well, that's disappointing." Her brow furrowed a little in thought. "Still, it was really weird. The guy had a British accent and tattoos that were almost like yours."

Eames decided that it was time to steer the conversation towards a more important point. "And how did our Arthur handle this sudden attack of gay porn?" He asked.

"You came in just in time to see that," Ariadne said. "He all but shoved the laptop off his lap before high tailing it to the roof. He'll probably come down later if we give hm some time to cool down." She shot him a pointed look. "And don't even think about going to look at that gay porn because I've already closed the file."

Eames stumbled back, clutching his chest with a gasp. "Ariadne! Your accusations wound me!" His lips unfurled into a wide grin as an idea occurred to him. "Actually, I was thinking about bringing Arthur his coffee."

Ariadne turned towards him with narrowed eyes. "Mr. Eames, did you not just hear me say that it would be better if we gave him time to cool down?"

"Of course, I did," Eames said. "But can you imagine how pissy he'll be if he comes down to find that he'll have to make do with cold coffee?"

Ariadne pursed her lips for a few moments, but gave up in the end, turning back to her model. "Fine, but don't blame me if you wind up getting coffee thrown at your face."

Eames just laughed as he picked up Arthur's coffee and headed off to the door. Still, he had to admit that he wouldn't be surprised if Arthur really did throw the coffee at him. Sometimes it seemed as though the point man's default setting was prissy.

It didn't take him long to get up the stairs, even without running like Arthur had. He pushed the door open once he reached it, stepping out onto the flat expanse of roof. He was about to announce his presence, but was distracted by a soft noise. He turned towards it almost without thinking, only to have his mind stall.

He had managed to find Arthur. It just wasn't in the way that he was expecting. He had been prepared to deal with high-strung Arthur who would toss out death threats that might just be carried out. What he got instead was the sight of Arthur with his pants undone and a hand wrapped around his cock.

The sight alone is enough to make Eames half hard, but then come the sounds. It's a mixture of soft moans, deeper groans, and at one point a _whimper_. It's the last one that makes Eames become completely hard. Without warming in the confines of his trousers.

Eames cursed under his breath and jerked back farther into the shadows as proper thought returned to him. He knew that he should leave before Arthur realized he was there unless he wanted to wind p with a gun against his head. Still, it was difficult to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He had never seen the other man so _relaxed_ before. And it helped matters that Arthur was so completely attractive.

He was drawn out of his internal struggle, however, by a quiet word.

"Eames."

He froze then, thinking that he had been spotted. But when nothing followed he peered back over at Arthur.

The point man had his head tilted back, thumb running along the tip of his cock. He let out a low hiss through gritted teeth. "Good fucking dammnit…_Eames_."

And if Eames thought he was hard before it was nothing compared to now. It was one thing to see uptight Arthur becoming completely undone, but to know that it was because of _him_ was another thing altogether. His hand ached nearly in tandem with his cock through the urge to touch himself. He was able to resist it only though the last touches of common sense he still possessed, although that was likely to disappear as well if this went on.

Arthur was moving his hand faster now, his moans growing louder as he lost the ability to control them. His eyes slid halfway down as he started to thrust his hips up into his hand. It was obvious that he was about to come undone and once he did Eames couldn't look away.

The point man always seemed so guarded, even around those he considered friends, wearing those suits of his like armor. He was completely relaxed now, though, his head tipping back with a sigh as he found his release. It only lasted for a few moments, but Eames made sure to memorize every part of the man's unguarded face.

Arthur tugged a handkerchief out his pocket to wipe his hands clean. Then he shoved back into the pocket before buttoning his pants back up. He was in the midst of tucking his shirt back in when proper thought started to return to Eames.

He was sure to be recognized now that the other man wasn't so distracted so if there was anytime to get the hell out Dodge it would be now. He could just set the coffee down on the ground, although it had gone mostly lukewarm by this point. Then he could say that he had fulfilled what he had come up there to do and sneak way to the loo to wank off.

He was about to do just that when a voice rang out across the roof.

"And just where do you think you're going, Eames?"

Eames felt as though a spotlight had been thrust upon him. So much for getting away unnoticed. Fortunately, he had always been good at thinking on his feet so by the time he turned to face his doom it was with a charming smile. "Ah, hello there, darling. I just came up to bring you your coffee."

Arthur arched a brow at him. "And stayed around to watch me get off?"

Eames bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop from saying, "Well, it was a wonderful view." Despite the truth of the words, he did rather enjoy having his head attached to his shoulders, which meant that it would be best not to infuriate the point man farther.

Arthur was moving towards him now with a glint in his eyes that Eames couldn't quite understand. "So, the way I see it you only have two choices. We can either walk away from this like it never happened and never bring it up again…"

That idea was sounding highly attractive until Eames head the second one.

"…Or you can let me take care of that obvious errection of yours."

Eames found himself at one of those rare moments when he actually didn't know what to say. It was mainly because his mind was having a hard time processing the words he had heard. Everything snapped into focus, however, as Arthur slid his hand back around his neck.

"So, Mr. Eames, what is it going to be?"

The answer came easily to Eames as if his mind had already been made up a while ago, and maybe it had. "I'll take the second under the request that I get a kiss as well."

He had just enough time to catch a gleam of satisfaction on Arthur's face before lips slotted against his own. It started out as just a simple kiss, but that didn't last long with the two of them involved.

It took just a nip from Eames on the other's lower lip to get Arthur to pen his mouth just enough for the forger to press his advantage. Their tongues wound up in a battle similar to the ones they got into verbally on a regular basis, only better. It wasn't until Eames wound his leg around Arthur's in a way that pressed his errection against the man's thigh that they separated.

Eames watched through hooded eyes as Arthur sunk his knees before him. His mind kept trying to remind him of something, but the slender fingers working on his pants proved to be utterly distracting. It wasn't until he tried to move his hand into Arthur's hair, only to discover that he had something in it that he remembered. "The coffee…"

Arthur didn't even bother to look up from where he was shoving Eames's pants down his thighs. "Screw the coffee," He said.

Then he licked a stripe across the outline of Eames's cock through his boxers.

"_Fuck_," Eames groaned out.

Arthur smirked up at him. "I don't think that we can get away with that now, but maybe later."

Eames felt something warm settle in his chest at that thought. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having flings, but with Arthur it seemed like it should be something more.

Arthur's expressions softened for a moment, as if he could tell what Eames was thinking and liked it. Then he returned to the task of pulling down the forger's boxers. He only paused for a moment to snatch the coffee out of Eames's hand, setting it own on the ground. He responded to the curious look sent his way with a shrug. "I don't want to wind up with coffee all over me once you lose the control to hold it."

Eames arched a brow down at him. "That good, huh?"

Arthur grinned up at him in a way that could only be described as wolfish. "Of course. I am the best at what I do, after all." Then he leaned forward to slip the head of Eames's cock into his mouth.

Eames let out a hiss at the feel of the wet warmth around him. His brow furrowed slightly as it started to take too long in his opinion for anything more to happen. He tried to shift his hips forward to remind Arthur of what he wanted only to have a hand splay out across his thigh, stopping him.

Arthur pulled back just enough so that his breath played across the tip of Eames's cock as he spoke. "Patience is a virtue, Mr. Eames." Then he moved forward again, taking the other man's cock slowly back into his mouth.

Eames struggled to compose a proper response, wrapping his fingers through Arthur's hair almost in a way to settle himself. "I would have to disagree with you there, pet. I've been up here this whole time, after all, watching you get off. And I swear were you trying to look so gorgeous just to get me like this? Not that you aren't gorgeous all the time, but to see you come undone like that and knowing that it was because of me. It was because of me wasn't it, darling? I'm not the only one wanting this is desperately."

Arthur stilled then and Eames expected some comment about how he needed to stop babbling. Instead Arthur hallowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on Eames's cock.

"Jesus!" Eames though he caught a hint of a smile on Arthur's lips before his cock began to slide deeper down the man's throat. He felt a shiver run through him as a tongue swept across whatever part of his cock wasn't sliding down that throat.

He had been on edge since the end of Arthur's show or at least that was his excuse for why he came so quickly a minute later as Arthur brushed his fingers over his balls.

He tightened his grip on Arthur's hair in the only form of warning he could manage since coherent words were failing him at that moment. Arthur ignored it, however, remaining there to swallow down everything Eames had to give him.

Eames leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply as he came back into himself. He was vaguely aware of his hand slipping away from Arthur's hair as the man released his cock to kiss the inner part of his thigh. Then he was pulling up everything that he had undone before, even going so far as to re-button Eames's pants and click his belt back into place.

Eames slid his eyes towards Arthur as the man rose to stand besides him. "So," He drawled, "If coffee gets me this then what will it take for me to be able to fuck you?"

Arthur was silent for a few moments, arranging his tie back down into his proper place. "I want to be taken out to dinner. And not to one of those strip joints you can find anywhere. Do your research and find a proper restaurant. If I'm going to be wined and dined then I want it to be with class."

Eames broke out into a fit of chuckles at that. "Alright then, darling," He said. "I'll follow your orders. My reward just better be worth it in the end."

Arthur raised his eyebrows with an expression that was meant to be serious, but there was laughter in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I have it on very good authority that my ass is excellent."

Eames pulled him into a kiss then, feeling the laughter escape from Arthur as he did.


End file.
